


Subtle

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think they're being so subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

They had thought they were being terribly subtle, hiding their secret so well behind unkind words and women. Locking it away and keeping it hidden.

Well it turned out that they were doing no such thing, the only secret was that everyone knew.

Cameron had handed him a present a few days ago, it was a gag gift, an anniversary present, and he'd been so confused until he'd read the tag, to House and James, happy anniversary. Ah.

Chase had given them their privacy, backing out of Wilson's office and hiding them for all comers for hours.

Foreman had just spent the day with really expressive eyebrows and a very amused look on his face.

Jimmy met him in his office later that afternoon looking puzzled. House just glanced up from the box of vanilla lube and toys and shrugged. Well there were worse ways to come out.


End file.
